ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Butler: Revenge
Black Butler: Revenge also known as Black Butler VI, is the sixth installment in the Black Butler (Live Action Film Series) Plot At the Phantomhive household, the servants pack Ciel's stuff for his trip to Paris for the Exposition Universelle. Ciel hasn't gotten over Lau's comment of the Queen wishing to start a war. At the Exposition, the duo hear something about a stuffed angel at the Palace of Wonders, but when they arrive, they see nothing but a stuffed monkey with angel wings, however, as they decide to leave, the monkey glows red and attacks. Sebastian says he will take care of the monkey while Ciel escapes, but once Ciel escapes, he spots Angela Blanc, he runs in the opposite direction and arrives at the Eiffel Tower, where he meets with the Queen. The Queen talks about how England in on the brink of change, and confesses to have been behind the killings of Ciel's parents. Meanwhile, Sebastian exits the Palace of Wonders and notices a white feather, which he recognizes as an angel feather. Ciel asks the Queen why she had his parents killed. Victoria says she was repaying the Phantomhives for their loyalty when a strong wind blows off the veil covering her face, revealing a youthful appearance, inspite her age. Ash appears and explains that Victoria contemplated suicide after the death of her husband and Ash joined their bodies together so they may live as one. Ciel remembers the cult who did the same with his parents. Victoria requests Ash unsheath his sword and prepares to attack Ciel, only for Sebastian to jump in and save Ciel. Sebastian remarks how they have reached the end of their journey and asks what Ciel's orders are, Ciel orders Sebastian to kill Ash and the Queen, Sebastian and Ash square off in an even battle, until Ciel orders Sebastian to stop as they are attracting attention. Ash spreads angel wings and flies off with the Queen. In the carriage back to the hotel, Sebastian questions why Ciel ordered him to stop, believing that the vow the two made meant nothing to Ciel. Ciel and Sebastian arrive back at the hotel and Ciel heads to bed. Ciel has a dream about Abberline, saying Ciel has a chance to move forward and build a future for himself, saying he doesn't have to keep his title as the Queen's Guard Dog. Ciel wakes up the next morning and can't find Sebastian anywhere. Looking in the mirror, he notices his contract seal is gone. Ciel gets dressed and places his eyepatch in his pocket, he asks the man at the front desk if he knows where Sebastian is, but the man doesn't know. Ciel heads out and remembers Sebastian's words from the previous night, believing Sebastian's words to be a farewell. Ciel tries to return to London on his own. When Ciel is distracted by a black cat, he notices the harbour and stows away on a boat heading for London. Back at the Phantomhive Manor, Ash takes control of Pluto and makes him set fire to the area surrounding the manor. On the ocean, Ciel encounters Undertaker, who shares some food with Ciel and reveals that a large number of souls will be collected in London that night. When Ciel hears commotion on deck, he heads up top to find London being consumed by a great fire. Ciel asks Undertaker why he came, and Undertaker reveals that soon, Ciel will die. In London, Grell Sutcliff finds a child in pain, but says he is not at liberty to finish the child off. In Windsor Castle, Queen Victoria complains that her husband's flesh attached to her body is starting to hurt, and her refusal to purify it angers Ash. On the boat, when the boat starts to turn around, Ciel pressures the boatman to take him to London. Ciel wonders why he needs to return to London at all, and realises that if he lets go of his hatred, he has nothing and is nothing. He gives his prized family ring to the boatman and is given a rowboat to head to London. When Ciel arrives, he realises that the Queen is planning to blame the fire on France. When Ciel is entranced by the fire, Mey-Rin prevents a pillar from falling on Ciel, and she explains that Pluto started the fire. Atop a building, Ash asks Sebastian what he thinks of the fire, but Sebastian appears unimpressed. Back on the ground, Bard and Finny try to stop Pluto without killing him, Ciel orders them to kill Pluto, as he is no longer the pet they knew, they do as instructed while Ciel heads off elsewhere. Sebastian states he has no current master, to Ash's amusement. Ash asks if Sebastian would be willing to join him after England is 'cleansed', which Sebastian questions. Ash comments that Ciel's is a soul that cannot be saved. Sebastian takes off, pleased with Ciel's regained sense of determination. Ciel arrives at Windsor Castle to see the Queen, but finds her dead. When a maid enters, Ciel is believed to have murdered her. Bodyguards corner Ciel and shoot him, Ciel's blood forming the shape of his contract seal and Sebastian comes to his aid and kills the bodyguards. Sebastian explains that he was preparing "the last supper". Ciel orders Sebastian to take him to Ash. Sebastian takes Ciel to the top of Tower Bridge, where Ash is waiting. Ciel asks why Ash killed the Queen, but Ash says the Queen brought her death on herself for losing sight of the future. Sebastian asks Ciel's orders as Ciel's contract seal reappears and Ciel orders Sebastian to kill Ash. Ash and Sebastian fight until a black fog appears in the shape of the symbol branded onto Ciel's torso and ties down Sebastian, allowing Ash to cut of Sebastian's arm. In the city below, Grell and Undertaker are reaping souls when William T. Spears arrives to return Grell's original death sythe, to speed up the process of reaping. This aids Sebastian, as it gets rid of the souls holding him down. Ash tries to summon Pluto, but he has been killed by the Phantomhive Servants, Ash goes on a rampage and throws a barrage of feathers at Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian asks Ciel to close his eyes, as he does not want Ciel to see his demon form. Ciel agrees, and Sebastian turns into his demon form, allowing him to kill Ash in 10 seconds. However, Ciel falls off the bridge, forcing Sebastian to dive down and catch him. They return to the boat and paddle down the river. Meanwhile, a false queen takes place of the slain one, and Randall comments that as long as the people believe, it does not matter that she is fake. Paula approaches Elizabeth, who worries about the Phantomhive estate. Ciel and Sebastian proceed down the river, surrounded by fog. The river shows some of Ciel's memories, which Sebastian says is Ciel's Cinematic Record. Ciel wonders if he is already dead, but Sebastian says he isn't yet. Sebastian hands Ciel Tanaka's journal, which he wrote before he died during the fire. The journal reveals that Vincent knew that the Queen was planning to slay them and asked Tanaka not to tell Ciel, so Ciel would remain loyal to the Queen. Ciel finds a blue flower ring that Paula made for Elizabeth. They arrive at a torn down manor on an island where Sebastian proceeds to attempt to consume Ciel's soul, but Ciel falls to the ground before Sebastian can consume Ciel's soul. Cast *Dylan O'Brien as Ciel Phantomhive **Cameron Boyce as Young Ciel *Tom Hiddleston as Sebastian *Alicia Silverstone as Angela Blanc *Matt LeBlanc as Ash Landers *Laura Marano as Queen Victoria (Young) *Betty White as Queen Victoria (Elderly) *Ben McKenzie as Baldroy *Morena Baccarin as Mey-Rin *James Franco as Finnian *Patrick Stewart as Tanaka *David Schwimmer as Vincent Phantomhive *Kris Lemche as Pluto *Willem Dafoe as Grell Sutcliff *Tim Curry as The Undertaker *Rhys Ifans as Inspector Fred Abberline *Robert Downey Jr. as Arthur Randall *David Arquette as William T. Spears *Slyler Day as Elizabeth Midford *Lea Michelle as Paula *Aaron Yoo as Lau (Flashbacks) Category:Black Butler Category:Live-action films Category:Films based on Anime Category:Do not Edit Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R